Mildred me ama
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: NickxMildred una historia de amor


Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes no la seria bla bla bla...

* * *

Después de que el murmurador regresara a la pared. La directora pidió hablar conmigo sobre mi comportamiento, estaba arrepentido pero no podía quedarme mis acciones habían puesto en peligro a todos muchas veces, tendría que abandonar la facultad y eso era algo que me molestaba en lo mas profundo.

Lo que no esperaba ese día era la visita de ella.

- Hola Nick – me dijo al entrar a mi habitación

Solo puede decir – Hola Mildred, al fin te vas a deshacer de mi – dije con una sonrisa ella también me sonríe escucho que intenta despedirse de mi pero no le doy la oportunidad – antes de que digas cualquier cosa quiero agradecerte que le hallas hablado a el profesor Sarandeo gracias a el me puedo quedar en la facultad – le digo mirándola fijamente aunque en su rostro hay sorpresa

- Bueno nos seguiremos viendo por aquí – le doy la espalda por el momento ella pareciera que esta meditando lo que le acabo de decir permanece en silencio detrás de mi, escucho que me pregunta sobre las cosas que estoy apilando para desechar – me deshago de ellas – le digo sin mirarla lo ultimo que escucho de ella es que me vera en clases la puedo escuchar algo decepcionada. Entonces mi cabeza comienza a preguntarse si de verdad ella quiere que me quede.

La segunda vez que vi a Mildred parecía asombrada al no verme vestido de negro pero no era tan extraño al menos para mí, si era verdad hacia tiempo que no me vestía de otro color aunque ella no es la única que me ve extrañada todos en la facultad se preguntan que es lo que estoy pensando.

Los días han pasado hace tiempo que Mildred y yo no nos hablamos y la verdad la he extrañado mucho es algo tan raro para mi sentirme así nunca me había enamorado de alguien no tan profundamente y cada vez que ella me miraba sentía como mi corazón se detenía, ella estaba en mi mente la mayor parte de tiempo ahora que mis ambiciones de poder tenían que ser retrasadas.

Esa noche que escuche un ruido fuera de mi puerta, salí y pude verla ahí en el suelo – Mildred ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte sorprendido, la miro levantarse pero fallar a causa de su tobillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces la levanto llevándola a mi habitación puedo sentirla temblar aunque no entiendo la razón – no deberías estar aquí a estas horas – digo colocándola en mi cama – Mildred ¿estas bien? – pregunto al verla tan callada y ausente

- Sabes, yo tuve un mal sueño y me asuste no se como llegue hasta aquí – dice algo nerviosa – pero si se por que quiero estar aquí, yo me he enamorado de ti, por eso sin pensarlo le hable a el profesor Sarandeo de ti y tus habilidades – no puedo creer lo que escucho solo puedo mirarla – te amo Nick Hobbes – me dice es algo por lo que he estado esperando no se como actuar que decir, es como si estuviera dentro de un sueño – siento haberte importunado – dice saliendo lo mas rápido posible de mi habitación

Se que tengo que seguirla, ella me corresponde. La persigo por el pasillo escucho decir que no la amo – el si te ama – digo hablando en tercera persona – eres la persona mas importante para el – la tomo entre mis brazos – pero temía que me odiaras, por que he cometido muchos errores y te he lastimado – la miro a los ojos puedo ver como en ellos me pierdo ella es todo lo que quiero en este mundo nada mas. Entonces oí lo que hace mucho me haría muy feliz unir mi poder al suyo, la siento acercase a mi boca – solo te quiero a ti, no importa que no tengamos un gran poder- mis labios y los suyos se tocan electricidad recorre mi cuerpo es como magia.

Vamos de regreso a mi habitación, se lo que quiero hacer con ella, se que ella también lo desea así que dejamos que nuestro instinto nos guie, ella se entrega a mi como ninguna persona lo había hecho cada gemido que sale de su boca solo logra excitarme mas, haciéndola mía con cada penetración llenándola con mi esperma sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Despierto sintiendo su mano acariciar mi rostro - ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto adormilado. Solo necesite ver su sonrisa para saber que ella estaba en verdad feliz con lo que había pasado anoche. Lo que no esperaba era la visita de Azmat y Tim en mi habitación,

- ¿Cómo es que? – comienzan al ver a Mildred desnuda

Cubrí a Mildred con mi cuerpo antes de jalar la sabana hacia nosotros

- La próxima vez toquen – les advierto – se les ofrece algo

- Bueno la verdad ya lo olvide – contesta Tim mirando a Mildred que oculta su rostro en mi pecho

- Pues… - comienzo

- Asi que ustedes dos limaron sus asperezas – dice Azmat mirándonos con una sonrisa en los labios

- Se podría decir que si – digo sonriéndoles – puedo decirle que mi corazón ha sido tomado, si ella quiere desde ahora podre decir que es mi novia – miro a Mildred ella no dice nada solo me mira y me sonríe – así que si nos disculpan les pido que no hablen de lo pasado aquí

- Esta bien Hobbes – me dicen al unísono al salir de mi habitación

Me quedo un poco mas abrazado a Mildred, siento la necesidad de nunca separarme de ella así que hice lo que no pensé que nunca haría, aunque mi familia lo deseara – Mildred – ella me mira - ¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto sintiéndome algo nervioso

- Si – es lo que dice ella mirándome muy feliz

Pronto toda la facultad se enteraría que Mildred será mi futura esposa y yo Nick Hobbes pasaría de un solitario a una agradable persona. Aunque aun teníamos muchos obstáculos que afrontar los afrontaríamos juntos. Lo sabia dentro de mi corazón enamorarme de Mildred era lo mejor que me había pasado.


End file.
